The present disclosure relates to a refrigerator and a dispenser for the refrigerator.
A refrigerator is a home appliance providing a low-temperature storage that can be opened and closed by a door for storing foods at a low temperature. The storage of the refrigerator is cooled by using air which is cooled by heat exchange with a refrigerant in refrigeration cycles.
Along with the change of people's eating patterns and preference, large and multifunctional refrigerators have been introduced, and various comfortable structures have been added to refrigerators.
For example, some of recent refrigerators are equipped with dispensers so that a user can get ice made in the refrigerator without having to open the door of the refrigerator. Such a dispenser is provided on the outer side of a door of a refrigerator, and a user can get ice made by an ice maker disposed in the refrigerator by manipulating the dispenser at the outside of the refrigerator.
Generally, the dispenser includes a recess formed inwardly from the front side of the door. Ice can be received by placing a cup or bowl in the recess and manipulating a button or lever.